During engine operation, the cylinder head and block need to be cooled, and a water jacket system with a water-cooled engine cylinder head design may be provided. The bore bridge on the cylinder block and/or the cylinder head is a stressed area with little packaging space. The bore bridge region heats during engine operation based on the position of the bridge between neighboring cylinders and the small dimensions of the bridge.